Le retour du grand détective (nouvelle version)
by GravityNoir
Summary: Comment arriver à retrouver son apparence sans avoir, de base, le poison entre les mains ? C'est ce que ce disais Conan avant de foncer tête baisser dans la gueule du loup, avant une mission importante du FBI. Ceci est une réécriture de la même fic du même nom, écrite il y a pas mal de temps, que j'ai décider de reprendre, sous un nouveau pseudo !


Well, well, well.

Bonjour à tous ! Cette fic est une réécriture d'une ancienne, que vous pouvez retrouver sous le même nom, mais pas le même nom d'auteur (APTX4869). C'est donc un nouveau départ ! Personnellement, mes yeux se sont liquéfiés lorsque j'ai relu l'ancienne, j'ai donc tout repris et, j'espère, en mieux.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, faire une remarque ou autre !

En vous remerciant !

GravityNoir

(Tous les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama-sensei, le reste sort de mon imagination !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le souffle saccadé, ses pas résonnants dans le grand couloir trop vide pour que cela soit normal, le garçon sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A bien y réfléchir, même s'il se souvenait de tous les évènements des dernières 48 heures, si on lui demandait, il vous répondrait ne plus se souvenir, tant les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

Au détour d'un couloir, le petit brun s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur, dans un angle mort. En fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit une petite boite rectangulaire. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Il en avait ouvert des dizaines dans le laboratoire avant de tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis des mois.

L'alarme du bâtiment se mis soudainement en marche, le faisant sursauter puis ranger la boite dans sa poche. Il souffla avant de regarder dans le couloir. Personne. Bien. Il fallait partir, et vite. Sans plus attendre, il reprit le chemin vers la sortie. Les plans qu'il avait eu du FBI étaient faux. En entrant dans le bâtiment il avait rapidement compris qu'il s'aventurait dans un labyrinthe, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner.

« _Evacuation d'urgence pour tous les membres de l'Organisation. Je répète : évacuation d'urgence pour tous les membres de l'Organisation._ »

La voix féminine avait résonné dans les couloirs, comme dans ses oreilles, suivit d'une alarme qui ne cessait de retentir. Le FBI était-il arrivé ? Avait-il été découvert ? Tout était possible maintenant. L'enfant ne cessait de faire des arrêts à chaque son, chaque bruit suspect qui indiquerai la venue d'un membre s'échappent. Il entendait bien du bruit, mais il semblait venir de l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

Au détour d'un couloir, une porte s'ouvra soudainement. Si l'enfant le remarqua immédiatement, il ne vit aucune cachette potentielle. Il lui restait alors à faire demi-tour. Avec l'alarme toujours présente, il pouvait courir sans risquer d'être entendu. C'était sans compter sur le regard perçant de L'Homme en Noir devant lui.

« Gin… » Murmura le petit garçon en faisant un pas en arrière. Il était trop tard pour fuir.

« Edogawa Conan-kun. Comme on se retrouve » Répliqua le blond avec un sourire entendu, une cigarette à la bouche, la main dans la poche, l'autre sur la poignée. Il ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça de le voir.

Pendant un cours laps de temps, Conan revit les dernières 48 heures. La découverte de cette planque par le FBI, leur future intervention, et surtout le fait que Ran ait été au courant de cette petite escapade en solitaire, bien malgré lui. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il regrettait, c'était ça. Le détective regrettait toute cette souffrance qu'il lui faisait endurer, encore maintenant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était parti la veille au soir, Conan l'avait endormi avec sa montre. Il en avait profité pour la regarder, et embrasser tendrement son front. Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Ran avait prévenu le FBI, qui se préparait à la prochaine bataille, de la disparition de Conan. Jodie-sensei su immédiatement où était le jeune homme. Avançant l'heure de leur attaque, ils s'aperçurent bien vite que le jeune garçon était déjà à l'intérieur. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche. Ils accueillirent donc les membres de l'Organisation au pied des portes, pour les premiers sortit. Les autres refermèrent rapidement ces mêmes portes, les enfermant à l'intérieur.

Le face à face durait depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant. Pour Conan, la scène semblait avoir commencée depuis une bonne heure. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Gin, plus grand que l'enfant, prenait un malin plaisirs à simplement le regarder, sourire en coin, comme si la victoire était sienne.

Le tête à tête prit fin lorsque qu'un des membres arriva vers l'Homme en Noir, essoufflé. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche de laboratoire, l'homme d'une trentaine d'année remonta ses lunettes lorsqu'il fu à la hauteur de son confrère.

« On a un problème » commença-t-il, en regardant Conan d'un air interrogatif.

« En effet »

« Heu.. Enfin.. Le FBI est dehors, les premiers sortis ont été capturé. Le laborantin de l'étage d'en dessous nous à enfermé à l'intérieur. On fait quoi ? »

Aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage fermé de Gin. Au contraire, son sourire s'accentua. Conan resta fixe. Que préparait le blond ? Etait-ce la fin ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, alors que le poison qui tenait sa vie en otage se trouvait dans sa poche. Aussi, même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'idée, il recula de quelque pas, puis se mis à courir. La fuite était la seule chose à faire pour l'instant. Et Gin le laissa faire.

Conan courra aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il ne regarda en arrière que pour vérifier que Gin ne le suivait pas, puis entra dans la première pièce à sa droite. Un placard. Il y avait mieux comme cachette, mais il devait se poser et réfléchir, et rester devant celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer ne l'aidait pas.

Il serra les dents, jurant dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Par où passer ? Quelle porte le mènerai à la sortie ? Il sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Le numéro était inconnu.

« A.. Allô ? »

« Cool kid ? »

Conan reconnu Jodie-sensei et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il souffla un coup avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Je suis bloqué dans un placard avec Gin à deux couloirs de moi. Je suis au 2 -ème étage. Il me faut une porte de sortie. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. Les plans étaient faux. »

Sa voix était grave et pressé, signe de fébrilité et d'empressement. Le temps était compté, il le savait pertinemment. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'y eu plus de paroles. Conan entendait cependant une sorte de dispute de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Ok. » Reprit Jodie-sensei. « Tu es dans le seul placard de cet étage. La porte à côté est l'entrée des escaliers. Prends-les et descend au 1er. Je te guiderai en conséquence. »

« Bien reçu. »

Le garçon sortit la tête rapidement, et constata l'absence totale de personne. L'alarme sonnait toujours, rendant la communication difficile. Il prit les escaliers, prenant milles précautions pour ne pas tomber sur un quelconque individu suspect. Arrivé au premier étage, il signala sa position.

« Le couloir a l'air libre. Mais où sont-ils tous passé ? »

« On en a attrapé quelques-uns, dont celui qui nous indique par où tu dois passer pour sortir. Apparemment, ils se sont tous réuni dans une salle spéciale si jamais il arrivait ce genre de chose. Par contre, il ne sait pas la suite. Cependant, tu devrais avoir accès à une échelle qui te ferai passer au RDC. De laboratoire à laboratoire. C'est de l'autre côté, on ne te verra pas, vérifie si i n'y a personne avant. »

« Bien évidement. »

Conan sourit. Il était fou, mais pas à ce point. Quoi que, se jeter consciemment dans la gueule du loup pouvait définitivement vous faire passer pour fou, non ?

En entrant dans le laboratoire, fermant la porte derrière lui, il constata la précipitation avec lesquels étaient sortis tous les laborantins, abandonnant leurs travaux sur place. Sur certaines feuilles étaient écrite diverses formules plus ou moins compliqué que Conan ne comprenait pas, et ne prenait pas le temps de comprendre.

Des liquides attendaient que l'on s'occupe d'eux, des petites souris courraient dans leur cage, comme animés de folie, se cognant contre les vitres, tandis que d'autres reposaient au fond, mortes. Conan laissa trainer un regard de dégout, se doutant que certaines possédaient dans leur sang un poison ou autre produit toxique.

Arrivé devant la fenêtre, il s'aida d'une chaise pour monter sur le rebord et attraper l'échelle sur le côté. Il grimpa dessus et atteint sans mal la fenêtre fermée.

« La fenêtre est fermé. »

« Tu as un objet sur toi qui pourrai t'aider à l'ouvrir ? »

« Non.. Mais je crois avoir vu quelque chose dans le laboratoire qui pourrai m'aider. Je remonte. »

Le détective se retrouva à nouveau dans le premier laboratoire. Il se dirigea vers la table proche d'un tableau blanc rempli de d'équations, écrites au feutre noir. Posé sur le plan de travail, un écran d'ordinateur encore allumé s'y trouvait. La page affichée était noire et des dizaines de chiffres y défilaient. « Un virus informatique qui efface toutes les données. Classique » pensa Conan. Il débrancha le tout.

Les bretelles en main, Conan les accrocha fortement au plan de travail, puis attacha l'écran avec l'élastique. Enfin, il porta le tout jusqu'à la fenêtre et lança l'appareil électronique par-dessus la rembarde, de toute la force dont il disposait. Un bruit de verre brisé lui confirma que la vitre avait explosé sous l'impact. Rapidement, il reprit l'échelle, après avoir détaché ses bretelles, puis atteignit l'étage du dessous. L'écran avait terminé sa course sur le sol du laboratoire, qui ressemblait en tout point au précédent.

« J'y suis » Déclara Conan. « Je vais où maintenant ? »

« En sortant, tu longe et remonte le couloir sur ta gauche. Ensuite, tu devrais trouver la sortie de secours tout au fond. »

Conan ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, il ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Le couloir semblait désert. Aussi, lentement, il avança et sortit de la pièce pour prendre directement la direction de la sortie. La boite toujours dans sa poche, après une énième vérification, il arriva au dernier couloir.

« Il n'y a toujours personne. Ca sent mauvais. Personne d'autre n'ai sortie de votre côté ? »

« Non personne. Mais nous surveillons toutes les sorties et fenêtres de là où nous sommes. »

« Vous êtes loin de la porte ? »

« A environ 150 mètres à midi. »

« Bien prit. »

Une goutte de sueur longea sa tempe. Il voyait la porte. Si proche et si éloignée en même temps. L'alarme lui donnait mal à la tête, et l'adrénaline à peine redescendu faisait encore battre son cœur à toutes vitesses.

La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait, était que Gin l'ai laissé partir sans même prendre la peine de le suivre. Etait-ce un piège ? Ou alors il s'avouait vaincu ? C'était étrange de la part de l'Homme en Noir cependant. Et même si Conan ne le connaissait pas autant qu'il voudrait bien se le dire, il avait de sérieux doute sur un Gin se terrant dans une grande pièce entourée de scientifiques et de membres de l'Organisation en tout genre, tous inférieurs à lui.

Enfin le petit détective atteignit la porte, fermée. Il souffla avant de remarquer la petite clé, sans doute jetée lors de la fermeture par l'un des membres de l'Organisation. Il l'attrapa et l'inséra. Le déclic se fit rapidement, permettant ainsi à Conan de tourner la poignée pour enfin sentir le vent frais sur son visage.

Le FBI, avec ses agents et ses camions, étaient effectivement à environ 150 mètres de l'entrée. Il cru voir un bras se levé, signe de ne pas faire feu en sa direction. Avec un sourire, il reprit sa course. Plus il se rapprochait, plus un sentiment de malaise se faisait sentir en lui. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Conan aperçu Ran aux côtés de Jodie-sensei. Elle portait un gilet par balle. Heureusement, elle était un minimum équipé au cas où. Un bruit de détonation retenti soudainement. Conan s'arrêta dans sa course, le souffle cours. Une sourde douleur le prit au niveau de la poitrine. En posant sa main sur celle-ci, il constata la présence d'un liquide chaud. Du sang. Il se retourna, alors qu'un mouvement de son estomac ne lui envoie un peu de sang dans la bouche, et vit Gin, un sniper en main, depuis le troisième étage. Il le regardait grâce à la lunette de visé, se moquant.

Il serra les dents. L'enflure. L'enfant comprima sa blessure du mieux qu'il pu et recula doucement, gardant le contact visuel avec l'adulte. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de prononcer une phrase, que Conan lu sur ses lèvres « tu as perdu. ».

Tandis qu'il sentait son sang couler le long de son menton, le garçon entreprit de reculer encore, avant de finalement tomber à genoux. La douleur était plus intense que la dernière fois, dans la grotte. Il essaya de se relever, mais impossible. Le seul mouvement qu'il pu faire, avait été de s'allonger, bon gré mal gré. En jetant un regard en arrière, il pu voir Gin abaisser son sniper. Il semblait s'amuser à le regarder se vider de son sang, sans qu'aucun membre du FBI n'intervienne. Ran hurlait son nom, pleurant grandement, retenu par l'agent Camel.

Gin leva enfin la main et dévoila une petite télécommande noire, possédant un unique bouton rouge, qu'il n'hésita pas à actionner. Le bâtiment explosa. Le souffle projeta Conan en avant, le rendant inconscient. Sa tête avait tapée le sol fortement, envoyant valser ses lunettes. Le FBI, protégé derrière leurs voitures, bougèrent enfin, comme si l'explosion les avaient réveillés d'un cauchemar qui se poursuivait inlassablement. Non seulement Conan était blessé, mais une grosse partie de l'Organisation c'était suicidé et/ou assassiné, suivant le point de vue.

Le bâtiment, complètement embrasé, ne laissait apercevoir aucune chance de survit pour les personnes encore présentes dedans. Le feu, immense, faisait balancer ses flammes dans le ciel, envoyant une épaisse fumée noire dans le ciel. Les pompiers s'affairaient à l'éteindre, alors que Ran arrivait en courant devant le petit corps blessé de Conan. La respiration lente, il semblait dormir. L'impacte de sa tête sur le sol avait entaillé son arcade, d'où s'échappait du liquide carmin, contrastant avec le teint blanc de son visage.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi cet enfant était toujours dans les affaires les plus compliquées et dangereuses du monde ? Elle n'avait pas tout saisi, mais elle avait compris le principal : Conan était impliquée dans cette affaire, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras, lâchant une larme face au gémissement de douleur du garçon d'être bouger une nouvelle fois, puis l'apporta vers l'ambulance la plus proche, qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle et Jodie-sensei montèrent également. Le véhicule démarra sans plus attendre, alors que les médecins effectuaient les premiers gestes de secours et de soin sur le petit détective.

Conan, dans une semi-conscience, essayait de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Sa tête était lourde, son corps douloureux. Il sentait des mains sur lui, quelque chose sur son visage. Il pensa immédiatement à un asque à oxygène. Respirer était compliqué, malgré le masque, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient affreusement.

Mais il y avait plus important. Dans sa poche se trouvait encore la boite contenant l'APTX4869. Si, par malheur, les pilules avaient été endommagées, alors tout ça n'aurait servis à rien. Non seulement il serait mort pour rien, mais Haibara ne pourrai même pas reprendre son corps normal. Il serra les dents en levant sa main, signalant ainsi son réveil.

« Cool.. kid ? » Dit l'agent Jodie en se rapprochant.

Conan ouvrit et ferma la bouche, voulant faire comprendre son envie de parler. Le masque fut retiré, puis il ouvrit un œil, en regardant autour de lui, essayant de distinguer un visage familier. Mais ses mouvements étaient lents et sans grande envergure.

« Ma… Poche… »

Parler lui était très difficile, mais il devait faire l'effort, la vie d'Haibara en dépendait. Et, la sienne, s'il s'en sortait. Les visages étaient flous, les sons étouffés et hachés. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se disait dans cette ambulance, car il était certain d'y être.

Pour se faire comprendre, il puisa une nouvelle fois dans ses forces pour porter ses mains à ses oreilles. Le médecin compris immédiatement de quoi il en retournait.

« L'explosion a dû le rendre partiellement sourd. On va vérifier attendez. »

Il frappa dans ses mains au-dessus de la tête de Conan, mais il ne réagit pas. Il retenta l'expérience une nouvelle fois, sur la gauche cette fois ci et Conan regarda dans cette direction, tournant légèrement la tête.

« C'est bien ça. Conan-kun ? Je suis le médecin, tu me comprends ? »

Le blessé le regarda et hocha la tête positivement, puis porta sa main à ses lèvres, indiquant qu'il pouvait lire sur celle-ci, sa vision se défloutant légèrement.

« Ma.. Poche… Haibara.. »

Ran prit l'initiative de fouiller ladite poche, et en sortit la petite boite noire, qui semblait indemne.

« Haibara ? Je dois donner ça à Ai-chan ? »

Elle nu comme réponse qu'un gémissement étouffé de douleur de la part du garçon, ce qui fit grandir une nouvelle fois son inquiétude.

« Conan-kun ? Conan-kun ? »

Le garçon suffoquait. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement ou de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Allait-il finalement mourir ici, dans cette ambulance ? Ran à ses côtés ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle perdrait non seulement Conan, mais également Shinichi. Et la jeune karatéka avait beau être forte, il ne savait pas si elle pourrait se remettre de sa disparition.

Le masque à oxygène reprit sa place sur son visage, mais il su bien vite que ça n'améliorait pas beaucoup son état. Sa respiration était saccadée et douloureuse. Une autre goutte de sang dévala sa joue. Bien vite, il retourna dans l'inconscience.

« La balle à traverser son poumon gauche. Il faut vite aller l'opérer. Au moins, la balle l'a traversé, cependant, il reste très gravement blessé. »

Ran mis sa main devant sa bouche, puis vint caresser les cheveux poisseux de sang et de sueur de Conan, pleurant silencieusement. Une sensation étrange s'emparant d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle tenait au garçon, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici. Un sentiment autre, bien plus étrange et bien plus fort que la normal.

Le voyage prit enfin fin lorsque l'ambulance s'arrêta et que les portes arrière s'ouvraient sur des médecins en blouses blanche. Conan fut rapidement pris en charge, Jodie-sensei et les ambulanciers expliquant ce qu'il c'était passé. Ran, en voyant partir le garçon dans ce lit, ce dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait en vie. Cette simple pensée la ramena dans ses souvenirs, lorsque Shinichi était partit. L'ambulancier à ses côtés la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre, effondrée, puis la fit assoir sur une des chaises que composait la salle d'attente.

Ce fut l'arrivée de son père, du professeur Agasa et de Haibara qui la sortie de sa léthargie. Aussitôt elle sauta dans les bras du détective en pleurant, tandis que Kogoro la serrai doucement, comprenant le désarroi de sa fille. Ce garnement n'en faisait définitivement qu'à sa tête, et en plus il mettait une nouvelle fois sa fille dans la déprime.

Après c'être calmer, Ran se tourna vers l'enfant étonnement calme malgré la situation. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Haibara semblait plutôt stressée.

« Ai-chan… Conan-kun, il… Il m'a demandé de te donner ça, enfin je crois. »

En prenant la boite, la jeune fille parue étonnée puis l'ouvrit avec précaution, ses doigts tremblants presque en devinant ce que contenait la boite. Si c'était ça, alors son ami avait mis la main sur leur seule chance de sortir de cette vie. Ou tout du moins, lui. Elle eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait en ouvrant la boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait 3 pilules, chacune placée dans un petit plastique, dans un petit compartiment. Sur chacune, un « _**apotoxine 4869**_ » noir était inscrit. Une des trois était ouverte, et son contenu se baladait librement dans le plastique. Plus de peur que de mal. Au moins, elle avait le droit à plusieurs essaies.

« Idiot… Tu as réussi… »

La scientifique referma la boite en soupirant, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Tous la regardaient, curieux et interloqués. Le professeur s'avança alors.

« C'est… Ce que je crois, Ai-kun ? »

« En effet, professeur. Il a réussi. Enfin, s'il s'en sort, on pourra dire qu'il a réussi. J'imagine que c'est à moi de m'y mettre maintenant. Rentrons. »

Le professeur salua Ran et son père avant de commencer à suivre la petite fille. Ils se firent cependant interpeler par Ran, qui leur barra la route.

« De quoi vous parler ? C'est pour ça qu'il est allé dans cet entrepôt ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et Conan était toujours au bloc opératoire. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas, à juste titre, être la meilleure personne pour lui dire que son « petit-ami » était en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort dans la même salle qui accueillait son « petit-frère de cœur ».

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, maintenant, c'est que ceci est du poison. Nous avons été contraints, Edogawa-kun et moi-même à le prendre. Il est allé le chercher car, pour créer un antidote, il me fallait le produit original. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Je ne le ferai que s'il ne s'en sort pas. Sinon, il te le dira par lui-même. »

Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit puis reprit son chemin vers l'ascenseur menant à la sortie de l'hôpital. En regardant derrière elle, elle constata la détresse de cette jeune fille. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cet idiot de détective s'en sorte, une fois de plus. Voulant rester confiante, elle élaborait déjà son plan d'attaque pour la création de l'antidote.

Ran retourna s'assoir, son père à ses côtés. Du poison ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Si Conan était malade, elle l'aurait vu, non ? Ah moins que les effets soient autre.

L'homme avait les bras croisés, en pleine réflexion. Il se tourna vers sa fille. Celle-ci avait les yeux rougit, les traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Bien sûr, Jodie-sensei lui avait expliqué rapidement, mais il ne comprenait pas comment et pourquoi un enfant de 7 ans se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une enquête du FBI. Et, visiblement, sa fille n'en savait pas vraiment plus, si ce n'est d'avoir été, elle aussi, sur place.

La jeune fille finit par s'endormir. Kogoro, après avoir demandé une couverture aux infirmières, l'avait placé sur elle. Sa fille avait incroyablement grandi. Elle était devenue forte et courageuse. Tout le portrait de sa mère. Mais, il avait, malgré tout, observé de nombreux changements, surtout depuis le départ du « gamin lycéen prétentieux » que fréquentait sa fille. Puis, de suite après, l'arrivée inopinée de Conan. Tout ça était étrange.

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière arriva vers les deux Mouri, endormi. Elle les secoua légèrement pour les réveiller.

« Hum.. Oh ? Un problème ? » Demanda Kogoro en s'étirant.

« Oui. Mademoiselle, vous avez déjà donner votre sang pour le petit, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait une très grosse hémorragie. Nous avons épuisé toutes les réserves de sang que nous avions à disposition, de son groupe sanguin, mais rien n'y fait. Il nous faut de votre sang, ou il ne survivra pas. »

Le ton employé était plutôt dur, mais au vu de la gravitée de la situation, nécessaire. Ran fut sur pied deux secondes plus tard, le temps que l'information monte, puis suivi la femme. Sa blouse verte était tâchée de sang.

Dans un état second, elle laissa l'infirmière lui prendre une bonne quantité de son sang. Une fois fait, Ran s'endormi rapidement, épuisé. La journée avait été riche en émotion, et la prise de son sang avait fini par l'achever physiquement et psychologiquement. Lorsque Kogoro la retrouva, il l'installa plus confortablement dans le lit sur laquelle elle avait été assise, la recouvra d'une couverture, et partit se chercher un café, tout en prévenant sa femme des récents évènements.

Ran fut cependant réveillé par le médecin s'occupant de l'opération de Conan. Ils avaient transféré le garçon sur le lit à côté, ayant gentiment permis à la jeune fille de dormir encore un peu dans la chambre double. Comme cela, elle pouvait garder un œil sur lui.

Conan était relié à tout un tas de machine, examinant son souffle, les battements de son cœur ou encore sa tension. Il portait encore le masque à oxygène et des anti-douleurs étaient envoyé directement par intraveineuse dans son corps. Un bandage entourait sa tête. Le trou dans son poumon avait été bouché, il ne restait plus que les cellules cicatrisent le tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au bout de 4 jours de sommeil profond, Conan commençait à montrer des signes de réveil. Le médecin en était ravi. Les patients blessés par balle au poumon étaient difficiles à soigner. De plus, avec l'hémorragie massive qui en avait suivi avait fait monter en lui une sourde inquiétude. Le garçon était trop jeune pour mourir maintenant. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui.

Il sortit alors que Ran, elle, entrait dans la chambre. Elle passait ses nuits ici, à surveiller Conan, les machines, à lui parler, à caresser ses cheveux. Elle ne faisait que penser à cette histoire. L'entrepôt, avec cette mission du FBI, ce qui n'était pas rien, ce coup de feu, l'explosion, le nouveau don du sang et surtout, ce poison. Elle se décida finalement à arrêter d'y penser, sous peine d'un énième mal de tête. Alors elle resta simplement assise sur le lit de Conan, la main dans ses cheveux.

La main du garçon sursauta des suites d'un spasme musculaire. Ran l'attrapa immédiatement, la caressant de son pouce, pour signifier sa présence et son soutient au plus jeune.

Conan naviguait dans un état second. Voyageant entre conscience et inconscience, il ressentait par moment des caresses sur ses mains, ses bras, son visage ou même sa tête. Quelque fois, un bourdonnement sourd résonnait à ses oreilles. Mais, il n'avait pas mal. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il c'était passé. Il se sentait plutôt bien.

Il bougea un doigt, puis deux, puis la main, avant de serer doucement le poing. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors, pour se refermer suite à la lumière éblouissante de la pièce blanche.

« Co… Conan-kun… ? »

Toujours se bourdonnement. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à retrouver une vue normale, alors qu'il essayait de faire bouger ses membres endoloris. Il prit une grande inspiration, qui se coupa immédiatement sous la douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Doucement, Conan-kun, tu dois respirer doucement, okay ? »

Voyant que l'enfant ne comprenait pas, et était encore comateux, elle porta sa petite main sur sa poitrine et respira lentement, lui montrant ainsi le rythme à prendre. Conan fini par l'imiter, une fois qu'il vit enfin qui était à ses côtés. L'air heureux mais fatigué de la jeune fille lui fit pencher la tête. Ou était-il ?

Ne voulant le laisser seul, elle appela une infirmière grâce au bouton sur la télécommande mis à disposition des patients. Pendant ce temps, Conan tourna la tête sur les côtés, essayant de voir ce qui l'entourai. Des machines, des murs blancs, la perfusions à son bras, il ne pouvait être que dans une chambre d'hôpital. Encore. Il soupira. Les événements revenaient dans sa tête doucement. Il comprit alors.

« Je… Pas mort… »

Sa voix était rauque et douloureuse, et parler lui faisait mal, aussi il préféra se taire, bien qu'un rire jaune franchi ses lèvres. Comment avait-il fait pour s'en sortir ? Tomber sur Gin, se faire tirer dessus et cette explosion ? Et il s'en sortait quand même.

Le médecin pénétra dans la chambre 5 minutes plus tard. Il lui sourit en s'approchant et vint attirer son attention, avant de pointer ses lèvres. Conan acquiesça. Il n'entendait rien, à part un bourdonnement. Alors il lirait sur les lèvres et répondrai aux questions par des oui et des non de la tête.

« Bonjour, je suis le chirurgien qui t'a opéré. Tu comprends ? »

Oui.

« Bien, tu n'entends toujours rien ? »

Non.

« C'est normal, tu étais très proche du bâtiment lorsqu'il a explosé. »

Il baissa la tête, se souvenant. Il était très très proche du bâtiment. Une pression de la main de Ran sur son bras le fit relever la tête. Elle lui envoya un sourire.

« As-tu mal quelque part ? »

Oui.

Il montra sa poitrine bandée, ainsi que sa tête et ses oreilles.

« Je vais te donner un calmant. Ca ira mieux. Tu veux savoir que ce tu as ? »

Oui.

« La balle t'a traversé, en touchant et perforant un de tes poumons. Alors il faudra éviter de parler pendant un bon moment. Ensuite, l'explosion a endommagé tes tympans, mais rien de bien grave. Tu vas vite retrouver ton ouïe. »

Tout en parlant, le médecin, pratiquant le langage des signes, signa sa phrase par automatisme. Il fut alors surpris lorsque l'enfant lui répondit.

« _J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang ?_ »

« Oh ? Tu connais le langage des signes ? »

« _Quelques mots et phrases. Mais je lis surtout sur les lèvres._ »

Sa phrase ressemblait plus à « mots et phrases. Lis sur lèvres », mais le médecin compris aussitôt.

« Bien. Tu as fait une hémorragie. Le sang que nous t'avons donné a été rejeté par ton corps. Le stock a vite été épuisé, et c'est cette jeune fille qui a bien voulu nous donner de son sang. Je crois savoir que ce n'était pas la première fois. Bien, je dois vous laisser. Je passe te voir plus tard, Conan-kun Mademoiselle Mouri. »

La jeune fille lui sourit en le remerciant. Une fois le médecin sortit, elle se retourna vers Conan. Ce dernier n'osait pas la regarder. Elle lui avait encore donner du sang. Il serra les dents, se maugréant pour sa propre bêtise. Ran s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis contente que tu aille mieux… »

Conan écarquilla les yeux. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amie d'enfance, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Avec ses lèvres, il mima un « Désolé », puis serra la main de Ran. Il avait été imprudent, accumulant les fautes. Mais, trop pressé d'avoir l'Apotoxine 4869 en main, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre.

Bien vite, le sommeil eu raison de lui, et il retomba dans les bras de Morphée. Ran passa quelques minutes à le regarder dormir, puis se leva et alla prévenir son père et ses proches du réveil du petit garçon.

Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, une journée avait passée. Ce fut des paroles étouffées et chuchotés qui le réveillèrent. Des voix d'enfants, se battant pour quelque chose visiblement.

« Moi je dis que ce film s'appelle « Gomera, le Démon de la nuit ! » » Dit Genta en chuchotant aussi fort que possible. Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, il maintenait que le nom du film vu i semaines de ça avec ses amis était le bon.

« Mais non, Genta-kun » argumenta à sa suite Ayumi. « C'est « Gomera, le Dragon de la nuit. » »

« Non, non, non. » Reprit Mitsuhiko. « C'était « Gomera, le Dragon du ciel de la nuit. » »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Chut, les enfants, vous allez réveiller Conan-kun » Murmura le professeur Agasa. « Vous voulez peut-être une de mes énigmes, ça vous fera réfléchir un peu. ».

Dubitatifs, les enfants se calmèrent cependant, en attendant la venue de l'énigme. Ran et Sonoko, présente pour l'occasion, furent également invités à jouer par les enfants, mettant toutes les chances de leurs côtés pour répondre à l'énigme du professeur.

« If you are trapped in a room with absolutly no exit. You only have an apple and a knife. How do you get out ? » (Si vous êtes piégé dans une pièce avec absolument aucune sortie. Vous avez seulement une pomme et un couteau. Comment faites-vous pour sortir ?).

« Ohhh. En anglais professeur, vous êtes dur » Sourit Sonoko.

« Hahaha, Oui, mais elle est plutôt intéressante ! »

« Dites plutôt que vous avez passé des heures à confectionner des devinettes ce week-end. » Dit Haibara. La petite fille avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et sa peau blanchâtre laissait deviner son absence de sortie au soleil depuis plusieurs jours. Aujourd'hui était sa première sortie depuis l'hospitalisation d'urgence de son camarade. Elle étouffa un bâillement avant de replacer ses mains dans son dos, s'approchant de Conan.

« Alors ? Vous donnez votre langue au chat ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça pourtant ! »

« Si vous nous faisiez la traduction ça irai mieux hein ! » Dit Genta en croisant ses bras.

« Non, parce que la réponse est dans cette question, en anglais. Sinon, ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Le professeur sourit, ravis que sa devinette marchait aussi bien. Même les deux lycéennes cherchaient et avaient du mal à trouver. Sonoko avait bien tenté, mais sans résultats. Fier, il bomba le torse, plaçant ses mains dans son dos.

« Par la trappe… »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le lit, où ils s'aperçurent du réveil de leur ami. Encore fatigué, il leur accorda un sourire et un faible signe de la main.

« Conan-kun ! »

Ran se précipita vers lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés, alors que le reste du groupe s'approchait et entourai le lit.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien mieux. »

Sa voix était rauque et basse, le garçon ne voulant pas forcer dessus, ni sur son souffle, sachant un de ses poumons fragilisé. Aussi, il se contenta d'écouter les conversations, offrant des sourires et des gestes, leurs demandant de ne pas parler trop fort.

« Au fait. » Songea Sonoko. « Par le trappe ? C'est ça la réponse de l'énigme ? »

« Oui. » Répondit avec dépit le professeur.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit Ayumi.

« C'est simple. » Souffla Conan. « En fait, le professeur a bien dit qu'il y avait une pomme et un couteau. Alors, il faut prendre le couteau et couper le mot « trapped », qui signifie « piéger ». Ainsi, on a « trappe ». Voilà comment on peut s'échapper. »

Les enfants se tournèrent vers le professeur, l'air sévère, alors que celui-ci se grattait la nuque en souriant. Il savait bien que le petit détective allait trouver, à un moment ou à un autre. Mais, il était quand même fier de son coup.

« Aller les enfants, il est temps de rentrer ! »

Sans grande envie ni conviction, les 3 Detective Boy finirent par accepter et suivre le vieil homme. Haibara, elle, resta encore un peu. Sonoko suivit le mouvement, saluant sa meilleure amie et les deux enfants, avant de quitter la chambre avec le professeur et le reste des écoliers.

« Bien joué, Edogawa-kun. Il semblerait que tu t'en sois finalement sortit. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu faire ça, surtout avec ta rencontre avec Gin. Enfin... Sache juste qu'il est mort, et que je suis en train de fabriquer l'antidote. J'en ai encore pour un bon moment, mais j'imagine que c'est pour la bonne cause après tout. Je te suggère de tout lui raconter. Maintenant que le gros de cette affaire est réglé. Ah oui, une dernière chose. Le Boss a lui aussi été vaincu. Félicitation. Ton coup de poker a été une franc réussite. »

Conan ne su que dire de tout ça. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Avec un soupir, il regarda le soleil se coucher à l'extérieur. Le ciel arborait une jolie teinte orangée, c'était la Golden Hour. Un médecin frappa à la porte puis entra, demandant à Ran de sortir afin qu'il puisse examiner Conan sous toutes les formes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit de la chambre, satisfait. L'enfant se remettait à merveille.

Ran entra, apercevant Conan remettre les boutons de sa chemise d'hôpital, laissant entrevoir l'épais pansement sur sa poitrine. Malgré elle, les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues, laissant un Conan pantois.

« Ran… -Neechan… ? »

« J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé… »

Elle se releva, restant sur le lit, et observa le garçon. Ce dernier ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait honte des prochaines paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Honte parce qu'il allait encore la blesser. Alors, après 5 minutes de silences, seulement brisé par les sons des machines présentes dans la pièce, le garçon décida de finalement se lancer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« L'organisation démantelé était une organisation spécialisée dans le meurtre et le blanchiment d'argent. En parallèle, ils essayaient de créer des sortent de médicaments pouvant permettre de tuer quelqu'un sans laisser une seule trace de poison dans le corps. L'Apotoxine 4869, crée par Miyano Shio-san. Cependant, au lieu de me tuer, lorsque j'ai dû l'ingérer de force, il m'a fait… Rétrécir. J'ai rajeuni de 10 ans, retrouvant le corps de mes 7 ans. »

Conan parlait doucement, murmurant ses paroles d'une voix rauque. Ran l'écoutait patiemment, sursautant par moments. Il parla longtemps. Assez longtemps pour le mettre à bout de souffle. La karatéka lui donna un peu d'eau, toujours silencieuse. Elle en apprenait plus sur lui, sur les gadgets du professeur, et autre à cet instant, que depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie.

« Alors, pour pouvoir enfin retrouver mon corps et en finir avec celui-ci… Quand j'ai su que le FBI avait trouver leur planque… J'étais obligé d'y aller. Je sais, c'était complètement stupide, ça je te l'accorde. »

« Plus que stupide même. »

Le ton était sec, mais il s'y attendait. Pendant toute son histoire, le garçon n'avait pas révélé son vrai nom. Il redoutait le moment, le repoussait au maximum.

« Alors… Quand as-tu pris ce poison, finalement ? »

« Je… Je suis désolé, Ran, pour tous les soucis que j'ai pu te causer. Mais il était vital pour moi, comme pour toi, que tu ne saches pas la vérité. S'il t'était arriver malheur je… »

Il baissa la tête, impossible de continuer son histoire. Les mots bloquaient dans sa gorge, sans vouloir sortir.

« Hey… Ca va aller maintenant, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton corps, non ? »

Ran avait été dubitative au début, mais, connaissant le petit garçon, elle ne pouvait que croire à son histoire. Mais elle avait maintenant des doutes. S'il était revenu à son corps d'avant, avait-il prit le même nom ?

« Et… Tu ne t'appelle pas Edogawa Conan-kun, je pari… »

Conan avala sa salive. Le moment était arrivé.

« Je… Non… Je… Je suis… »

« Shinichi… »

Conan releva vivement la tête et regarda son amie d'enfance. Elle avait encore les yeux humides, mais elle le regardait avec tellement d'intensité que ça lui fit peur.

« Tropical land… C'est là où j'ai été frappé à la tête, assommé puis forcé à ingérer ce poison… Je suis bien Shinichi… Mais comment… ? »

Sans lui donner de réponse, Ran s'approcha et enlaça une nouvelle fois l'enfant. Dans ses bras, Conan hésita avant de lui-même lui rendre son étreinte. Le silence revint dans la chambre.

« J'ai eu des doutes, souvent. Mais à chaque fois, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre arrivait à me faire changer d'avis. Shinichi ne pouvait pas être Conan-kun… C'était… Idiot… Je veux dire, comment ça aurait pu arriver… »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dis la première fois que je me suis vu dans un miroir… »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour maudit où son imbécilité et son envie de devenir un grand détective avait poussé sa curiosité à un tel point qu'il avait régressé de 10 ans.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, Shinichi ? »

Ran le lâcha et il pu se rallonger, parler lui ayant demander un effort exceptionnel. Il passa ses bras sous sa tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Et bien… J'imagine qu'Haibara planche sur l'antidote depuis qu'elle a le poison en main, au vu de sa peau et des cernes sous ses yeux… Alors, il faudra patienter. Je ne vois pas autre chose à faire. »

« Et bien, Monsieur le Détective, je vous propose de guérir déjà, ensuite de sortir d'ici. On verra un peu plus tard pour le corps. »

« Faisons ça, Ran. Faisons ça. »

Il lui offrit un léger sourire, avant de fermer les yeux. Il s'endormi rapidement. Ran s'en aperçu, alors qu'elle lui posait une question sans qu'il ne réponde. Elle sourit, avant de caresser les cheveux de l'endormi. Shinichi lui avait manquer. Mais, savoir, qu'en réalité, il était là depuis le début, avait fait monter en elle un mélange de sentiments. De la colère, de la tristesse et de la joie. Colère de n'avoir rien vu ni su, tristesse car elle repensa à toutes ses fois où elle avait pu dire du mal de son ami alors qu'il essayait de la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et enfin joie, car au moins il n'était pas à elle ne savait combien de kilomètre d'elle. Et maintenant, Ran savait pourquoi il était sans arrêt malade lorsqu'ils arrivaient à se voir, ne serait-ce qu'à peine une journée.

Après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front, la lycéenne se leva dans le but de regagner le lit qu'elle utilisait depuis pratiquement une semaine, mais fut arrêter dans sa course par la main de l'enfant qui attrapa le sienne. Elle resta alors, assise sur le lit, à regarder celui qu'elle considérait, jusqu'à récemment, comme son petit frère de cœur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs jours et semaines passèrent. Conan habitait toujours chez les Mouri. Il se prélassait sur le canapé, tout en lisant le journal. Une série de cambriolage affolait les habitants des beaux quartiers de la ville, et ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Kaito Kid. Kogoro alluma la télévision et tomba sur un flash spécial. La police était actuellement sur le lieu du dernier cambriolage.

« Tss. » Marmonna le détective moustachu. « C'est le 5ème en une semaine. Ils sont forts. »

Le père de Ran avait fini par avaler le fait que Conan était en fait « le stupide meilleur ami de ma fille, qui se croit le plus fort du monde, et prétentieux en plus de ça ! ». Les affaires allaient bon train, mais depuis que Conan n'était plus dans les parages, hôpital et convalescences oblige, sa notoriété avait commencé à décliner tout doucement, au grand damne du détective et de son compte en banque.

Ran, qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du lycée, n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de l'encourager à changer radicalement de voie, mais après tant d'années dans la police et en temps que détective, il fallait bien s'avouer que le vieux Kogoro ne savait pas faire autre chose. Enfin, si on excluait le Mah-jong et les bières. Et Yoko Okino. Et se disputer avec sa femme. En clair, il déprimait.

Conan sourit. Il reposa le journal pour se consacrer à l'émission de télévision. Il pouvait apercevoir l'inspecteur Megure en fond, criant sur l'inspecteur Chiba et l'inspecteur Takagi. Les deux finirent par saluer avant de déguerpir.

« On dirait que Megure-keibu va finir par manger son chapeau s'il ne se calme pas… »

« L'affaire lui donne du fils à retordre. »

« Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas l'aider ? »

« Etrangement, dès que tu n'es pas dans les parages, je n'arrive à rien. Megure-dono ne se gênera certainement pas pour me faire partir d'un coup de pieds aux fesses si toutes mes déductions sont fausses. »

Il avait dit ça sur un semi ton de reproche, mais avec une pointe de tristesse. L'enfant ne dit plus rien, se contentant de continuer à regarder les informations. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient déjà eue. Et Kogoro ne c'était pas gêner pour lui hurler dessus. Finalement, il avait découché, profitant d'une soirée et d'une nuit pachinko avec ses amis. Le détective avait alors commencé à ne plus sortir, malgré les coups de téléphone des clients ou de la police.

Pourtant, son entourage l'avait grandement encouragé à reprendre une activité, qui touchait de près ou de loin aux enquêtes judiciaires. Sans succès.

Ran entra dans le bureau, la tension encore bien présente dans l'air. Elle ne posa pas de questions, pensant comprendre, et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père, puis un sur le front de Conan. Immédiatement, les deux plus jeunes partirent dans une grande discussion sur la journée de la brune, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ran commença à préparer le diner, sous l'œil attentif de Conan.

Le soir venu, après un délicieux curry préparer avec soin et amour, la table rangée, Ran et Conan se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la première. Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter. Cependant, Conan avait remarqué des signes de nervosité chez sa meilleure amie, et fini par lui en parler directement.

« Ran, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles… Tendue. »

« Haha… Non, tout va bien, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer… »

Conan haussa un sourcil avant de se rapprocher et de prendre une des mains de Ran dans les siennes.

« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« Hum… Bon, okay… En fait, j'ai croisé une amie dans la journée, elle m'a donné quelque chose. Mais… J'avoue avoir été égoïste sur ce coup… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva, fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un petit écrin avec une lettre.

« Tu dois d'abord lire la lettre. »

L'enfant attrapa la lettre, lui étant adresser sous le nom de _**Edogawa Conan**_. Il déchira le papier et en sortit le contenu. La lettre était brève.

« _**Cher Edogawa-kun.**_

 _ **Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu auras un petit écrin l'accompagnant. Félicitation. Grâce à ton casi-sacrifice et des heures de travail de mon côté dans mon laboratoire, j'ai finalement réussi à créer l'inimaginable.**_

 _ **Je t'attends demain chez le professeur pour mettre en place tout ça.**_

 _ **Haibara Ai.**_ »

Fébrile, Conan ouvrit l'écrin. Il contenait une unique pilule rouge et blanche, tellement semblable à celle qu'il avait ingéré auparavant. Il releva la tête au son de la voix de Ran.

« Je voulais profiter d'une soirée en compagnie de Conan-kun… Je sais que c'est stupide mais… On a passé un bout de temps ensemble, lui et moi, et je ne me voyais pas terminer comme ça… »

« Tu as eu raison… Finissons cette soirée ensemble. Et demain, Conan-kun ira certainement rejoindre ses parents aux Etats-Unis, non ? » Dit Conan en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Dans sa main, l'écrin fermé contenant sa porte de sortie. Finalement, il allait faire son grand retour. Mais, un retour discret, en douceur.

Ran le prit dans ses bras. La seule chose auquel Conan pensa à ce moment, c'est qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Réellement.

END.


End file.
